


September 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''How was your walk?'' Supergirl asked after Amos appeared with scratches on his body.





	September 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''How was your walk?'' Supergirl asked after Amos appeared with scratches on his body, exposed underwear, one scowl, etc.

THE END


End file.
